Make the night last forever
by No-Shiloh-El
Summary: Although Kiku has other things planned, Arthur just wants to spend the night with him.


A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot maybe.

* * *

Arthur really didn't care what other people thought of him tonight. He may be overdressed for what he had planned to do. And the flower bunch of Kiku's favourite flowers could be over the top.

But tonight the only opinion that mattered was Kiku's.

And so the blonde stood in front of Kiku's house in Japan, ready to knock. But right at that moment the door was opened by Kiku, who was dressed in his favourite kimono, ready to leave his house.

"Japan?!"

"England-san!?"

They said at the same time. Arthur blushed and the blonde was glad that it was dark outside. But there was a bit of colour on Kiku's face as well. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Until surprisingly Kiku was the first to recover.

"What are you doing here England-san?"

That was a good question. Arthur wasn't sure if he knew the answer to that. He made the decision to visit Kiku on a whim. The Brit just felt lonely today and longed for someone to hold close. And that someone had to be Kiku, no one else. So Arthur flew all the way to the Japanese man's country to spend the night with Kiku in hopes that Kiku would love to spend some time with him as well. Thinking back on it Arthur should maybe have announced his arrival to Kiku first instead of arriving in Japan so suddenly.

"Well I…It's nothing really. It's not like I just wanted to spend tonight with you. If you have other things planned already then I won't disturb you any longer.", Arthur stuttered out and swiftly turned to leave. He couldn't bear to look at Kiku's face. Not when Arthur felt he was about to cry out of embarrassment.

"Wait Arthur!"

Arthur instantly turned back around to look at Kiku in bewilderment. At the time of their alliance Kiku had only ever called him Arthur-kun. After that it had always been England-san. But it never had been just Arthur. Arthur's name had never sounded more beautiful than right now, coming out of the Japanese man's lips. And the blonde's heart beat faster because of that.

"The moon is beautiful tonight. So will you take a walk with me?", Arthur heard Kiku ask him.

The blonde could only nod in agreement, still too astonished to answer verbally.

"Great! Come with me."

A moment later Arthur's arm was hooked with Kiku's as the Japanese man led Arthur down a path only Kiku knew where it lead to.

...

..

.

"It's beautiful isn't it?", Kiku whispered gazing at the sky above as they stood next to each other.

"Yeah. It's breathtakingly.", Arthur agreed as he watched Kiku looking at the stars and the full moon. The moonlight covered Kiku in such a way that made the beautiful black haired male look marvellous in Arthur's eyes. And for a moment it took Arthur's breath away.

They stood in silence for a while, on the grassy hill where everything between them started. Each in thoughts of their own, their arms still hooked together. Suddenly Arthur remembered the flower bunch in his other hand.

"Kiku?"

"Yes?", Arthur watched Kiku turn to meet him face to face.

'I love you.', Arthur thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. Instead the blonde replied:

"Those flowers are for you."

The soft expression on Kiku's face morphed into one of awe as the Japanese man took the flowers from Arthurs hold.

"Thank you. These are my favourites. I can't believe you remembered."

'I'll remember everything when it comes to you.', the blond replied in his mind, but out loud he said:

"It's nothing. It's not like I rushed through a dozen stores just to find those flowers."

Kiku just smiled this one special smile only Arthur ever got to see in return and it made Arthurs heart skip a beat.

There was silence between them once again. Calm and peaceful. Comfortable. Until Arthur heard Kiku whisper:

"I wish this night could last forever."

'Me too.', Arthur thought and the blond dared to loosen his arm out of their hooked state. Then he let his hand move until he could grasp Kiku's and intertwined their fingers. Arthur was blushing the whole time he did that, his heart beating so fast it was almost jumping out of his ribcage. The little gasp of Kiku's though told Arthur that Kiku was feeling something spark between them too. And Kiku didn't shy away from the contact. So things were good. Better than good. Awesome.

But there was a question bugging Arthur that the blond just had to ask Kiku:

"Speaking of night, Italy's masquerade ball is soon. Did you manage to learn the waltz yet?"

Kiku was silent for a moment and Arthur waited with bated breath for a reply from the black haired.

"No. I haven't found a teacher to learn it from yet.", Kiku finally admitted and Arthur sighed in relief. He still had a chance to dance with Kiku. And so Arthur pulled all his courage together to question:

"Would you dance with me? I could teach you like when I taught you English back then."

Kiku looked at him sceptically.

"But there is no music."

Arthur just shrugged.

"Then I will make some music don't worry."

"What about the flowers?"

"Just drop them onto the ground Kiku. It's not like they are made out of glass."

"Alright.", Kiku eventually agreed and let the flower bunch fall onto the earth with a soft thud. Arthur cheered in his mind, but he only let a smile show on the outside.

"Great. Give me your other hand. I'll teach you the basic box step for now. It's a simple 1-2-3 step."

"Okay.", Kiku did as he was told and the blonde arranged their hands to the correct position before Arthur continued with his introductions, ignoring the blush that was on both their faces.

"Good. Now it's forward with the left foot, then with the right foot to the side, then close with the left foot. After that it's back with the right foot, side with the left foot and then close with the right."

And so Arthur proceeded in teaching Kiku how to waltz to the blonde's acapella version of the song 'you raise me up'. A few moments later, after Kiku stepped on Arthur's feet a few times, Arthur's teachings gained fruition. Kiku got the box step right and Arthur couldn't be prouder of the smaller island nation that night. And when Kiku started to sing along with Arthur, things were just perfect.

...

..

.

"Thank you for teaching me again England-san."

"It's Arthur Kiku. You said it before. Why go back to England-san now?"

"Then Arthur-san."

"Just Arthur."

"Arthur…-kun?"

"I give up. Just call me what you may."


End file.
